Blessed Soul
by inuluvskags1
Summary: Life is a fickle thing. It roars like a vicious flame one moment, yet it's snuffed out like a candle the next. Kagome has learned this lesson well. Her life after death proves to be more challenging and unnecessarily complicated than she had first thought. Between helping people and even gods, she becomes one herself. Pairings have yet to be decided.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for starting another story but the poll on my profile says to do that, so if you have something to say about it then go vote.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Inuyasha or Noragami, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Adachi Touka respectively.**

* * *

Blessed Soul

_Prologue_

* * *

Life is a fickle thing. It roars like a vicious flame one moment, yet it's snuffed out like a candle the next. It is the toughest of challenges, the most misleading of games, but it is also such a simple thing. No one can choose when to be given life, only when to end it.

It is a great mystery, a fantastic journey and it is at the same time a terrible adversary. The sweetest of dreams and the most frightening of nightmares; life is different for everyone.

Most people lead ordinary, mediocre lives that result in regret and the sense of something missing. Others try to live life to what they consider to be the best way possible, surrounding themselves in riches, knowledge or power.

Some commit outrageous acts, good and terrible. They murder, taking someone else's life as if by doing so their own life will have improved in some way. There are those who do such things of their own volition, yet there are those that think they have no choice.

Thousands die every day, though tens of thousands are born as well. Those that are lost cannot be replaced with those that are gained, but the ache left in their wake can be steadily soothed and the hole filled once more.

Death is a part of life, it cannot exist without it. Where there is life, there will also be death. That is just the natural order of things… Which is why bringing someone back from beyond the grave is a big no-no in this world. It goes against the natural order and it is incredibly unfair too. The person would not be able to achieve peace, and it would be unjust to all others who died without a second chance at their life.

There are many, many theories and beliefs concerning a "life after death", which sounds ridiculous when written this way. There are those who believe in heaven, a sacred place for the ones that did well in life, the ones who didn't taint their hearts with the darkness of sins.

With this comes the belief in hell, where the corrupted souls of sinners reside. Then there's the belief in limbo, reincarnation, Valhalla, Nirvana –no, not the band- and many, many more.

Going back to an earlier point, there are many ways to live your life. Boring, mediocre, etc. That sort of thing. Eventually however, along comes someone who is destined for a very amazing life, someone who will experience the most wonderful and awful things anyone can ever imagine.

Now this is odd, but there are only a handful of these that are born once in a long while. When they arrive, everyone is taken by storm, and they're capable of incredible things. Sad thing is, they can choose to live just like everybody else, a mere face in a crowd. Life is after all, a choice, and no one is supposed to change that.

Not even gods… but they do anyway. That's how the special ones end up on Earth, with divine intervention. In an even stranger case, one of these little special ones can become the divine intervention, (seriously speaking, all of us are the divine intervention in our own lives) changing everything that had been so meticulously planned for them.

And it just so happened that Kagome Higurashi, the fifteen-year-old who fell down an old well on her shrine and shattered a magical jewel, was among those special ones.

* * *

**Feel free to tell me what you think of this in a review! I'd really like to know :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter 1, let me know what you think! Noragami characters will eventually infiltrate the story, please be patient until then!**

* * *

Blessed Soul

_Chapter 1_

* * *

It was funny, this weightlessness that her body now possessed. It brought forth the sensation of being constantly afloat. Why did she feel this way? Well, that's because she was dead of course. She had been for a while now. One minute she was in the midst of a fierce battle and then **BAM!** Dead.

… Alright, so maybe it didn't _exactly_ go down like that but she didn't really want to go down memory lane at the moment… Or ever if she had it her way.

Of course, fate or some other higher power thought it would be nice to make her reminisce as she watched over her friends. From a distance.

The day was bright with sunshine, cloudless and overall beautiful. Birds sang from their perches in the trees as butterflies and honeybees drifted from flower to flower. A soft breeze carried laughter through the air and tickled her exposed flesh despite the fact that she no longer had such a thing, physically anyway.

She found herself frowning despite the joy that observing her comrades brought her. In truth this day, so perfect and peaceful, was an exact replica of the day she died, four years ago. It had started out in much the same way, only to slowly deteriorate and become chaotic with war and demise.

Violet eyes drifted her way and she forced herself to smile at one of the few that could still see her. She received one in return, though much more sincere than hers had been. They would speak later, she knew and nodded at the man before he turned back to the two little girls that were tugging at his robes.

Her smile turned genuine then as she watched the twins, for they could see her too. She would often watch over them as well when their parents weren't around (which wasn't all that often but it still happened) and made sure they stayed out of trouble.

They waved energetically at her and she did so too, although her smile faltered when the pair's -heavily pregnant- mother turned to see what they were looking at. The woman raised a brow when she found nothing and shrugged before turning back to her children.

Her heart clenched painfully; sadly she couldn't see her like her husband and daughters could. The first few days of her death she had been able to at least feel her presence, though that changed when she married and her pregnancy hit. She couldn't blame the woman for moving on, of course not… but having the eyes of someone you care for greatly go right through you hurt, more than she had initially thought it would.

_Blood, everywhere… the echo of screams and the scent of miasma… death looming around every turn waiting for the next poor soul to take away. Oh how she wished to have been taken too, instead she was left there to watch as her friends mourned her loss instead of celebrating their victory like they should have been doing. _

At least her death had been quick, but no death was painless. Seconds, minutes, they don't matter when you're dying. What's the point of keeping track of time when every millisecond of it is filled with agony?

_What sucked is that her death hadn't even been at the hands of their enemy. No, perhaps it was an enemy, only one that had been disguised as an ally until it was time to strike. Quite literally, she had never seen that attack coming. She'd been far too busy with protecting a small fox kit and a little human girl from demon hordes to notice. _

_She did feel it as it pierced her left shoulder from the back however, and had felt as the projectile tore through cloth, skin and muscle, piercing an organ vital to her survival before emerging on the other side. _

_Yeah, that definitely sucked. It hurt like hell too. The pain subsided and she was back to normal, or so she thought. She managed to keep a barrier up to protect her charges, failing to notice the children's astonished and horrified looks until their cries reached her ears. Worried, she'd turned to them only to freeze at what she saw._

"Ok, that's enough memories for today," Kagome shook her head, trying to will the horrid image away. The former priestess stood up with a small grunt and left in the direction of the village with one last look to the happy family in the field.

Before she knew it, the sun was setting and shadows were spreading. For a moment the crimson sky made her stop to admire it. Dazzled, Kagome stared at the descending star until it was no longer visible. Shadows rose with the moon, but they dared not approach her for fear of being disintegrated.

It happened anyway, all because she made a habit of wandering and purifying as she went. The creatures that she called shadows, for they weren't yōkai, would only grow if she left them unattended.

This puzzled her the first time it happened and it took a long discussion with Kaede and Miroku to determine the cause of their continued appearance. In the end, it turned out to be negative thoughts and emotions that birthed the evil spirits.

They tended to be easy to get rid of, though it took much more effort to defeat the large ones. There were times when it seemed as if an ominous cloud had fallen over the village and it took a good while before Kagome could fully cleanse the area.

It had been a blessing that she still had her powers after death, but it shouldn't be surprising since they "stemmed from deep within her soul" according to Miroku. Speaking of the lecher, they were supposed to speak that evening.

"Ah, Kagome-sama. Nice of you to join me on this fine night," The violet eyed man greeted after she entered his home. She grinned and plopped down next to him, adjusting her red _hakama _andwhite _kosode _before she addressed him, "Did you need something, Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked, canting her head slightly in a questioning way.

He nodded as he tended to the fire, tossing a small chunk of kindling to strengthen the dwindling flames. Miroku smiled sadly at his friend and cast a cautious glance over at the straw flap over his shoulders, listening for movement in the room that lay beyond it. Satisfied, he turned back to Kagome.

"The villagers are making a shrine around your grave," the monk intoned, amused. The spirit looked at him with eyes wide in disbelief. "You can't be serious…" She groaned when he simply raised an onyx brow accompanied by a teasing quirk of his lips.

"Why? I'm just a wandering soul and as far as they know, I've already passed on."

Miroku turned his eyes up and away from hers, a suspiciously innocent expression on his face. Kagome's eyebrow began to tick as the monk started to whistle softly whilst tending to the fire.

Silver irises turned hard, gunmetal blue. "_Miroku…_" Kagome growled in warning and grit her teeth when said man chuckled.

"I might have let slip that you were the one behind the purification of bad omens in the village," he received a dry look, "And simply suggested something should be done to express our gratitude towards you, nothing more."

"Ugh, but _why_? I don't need them to "express their gratitude" in any other way besides being happy!" She whispered fervently, not wanting to wake the sleeping twins.

Miroku looked at her sternly then, all foolishness gone from his face. "You're growing weary, Kagome-sama. I can see it, yet you are unable to pass on. Something ties you here, prevents you from leaving and it is steadily draining you." He sighed, looking at her with so much regret that it nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"I know Inuyasha's departure left you sad and though Shippo's rare visits seem to cheer you up, you need something else. You feel purposeless, I know this because of how you immediately took on the task of purifying the evils in the village without either Kaede-sama or myself asking you to do it. I think this development will do you good, Kagome-sama. The opportunity to help those who request aid will undoubtedly arise when people start to pray."

He looked sad despite the ironic smile on his face. "We're hurting you, the ones who love you are causing you such pain. Sango doesn't even know and neither does Inuyasha. I do believe this will change things for you, it will give you a place to rest… if only temporarily." His smile wavered when tears gathered in his friend's eyes and he panicked as quietly as one could when she started to cry.

The deceased teen launched herself into his arms, which wrapped around her after the surprise passed. She mumbled thanks over and over again and hugged him for all she was worth. Finally, she wiped her tears away and sent him to bed with the reassurance that she would be there in the morning.

Curious, that. In the end it was him who received a promise and words of comfort, when it was her who really needed them.

* * *

**End of chapter one! Please tell me what you think about it, and where this could go, any questions that won't spoil the plot will be answered in the next chapter!**


End file.
